


Winter Warmth

by Nomanono



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanono/pseuds/Nomanono
Summary: Victor takes Yuri away to Russia for the winter holidays, but Yuri is unprepared for the weather and the sudden insight into Victor's history.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neolexique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolexique/gifts).



> Also available here: http://nomanono.tumblr.com/post/154966972726/winter-warmth
> 
> Even with a background in linguistics, I'm bound to have gotten either the Russian translation or the latinization of cyrillic wrong. Apologies to native speakers/readers for inaccuracies and always open to feedback/corrections. As this is mainly from Yuri's perspective, I recommend waiting to read the translations until the end, if you desire.

Whatever weather Yuri had experienced in Hasetsu was nothing compared to the Russian countryside.

“Ck!” Yuri gasped as they stepped out of the airport. A gust of wind lashed across their faces, laced with snow so fine it was like a wall of ice needles. Yuri struggled to keep hold of his carry on as it twisted against the howling air, and it was only Victor’s reflexes that caught it before it could slam to the ground.

“This way,” Victor shouted over the wind, directing Yuri towards a black car. A towering man in thick black attire took their luggage into the trunk then opened the door for Victor and Yuri to climb inside.

The winter chill had driven under Yuri’s scarf, and no amount of rubbing his hands together could get rid of that icy sensation.

The driver greeted them in heavily accented English: “Welcome home, Ni— “

“ _Pomnite, čto ja skazal. Ne zvoni mne, čto sejčas 1_,” Victor’s voice sounded pleasant even as he cut him off. Victor didn’t speak in Russian often, even around Yurio and Yakov, and it startled Yuri to hear. Startled, or something else.

“Not many luggage,” the driver continued. “Short stay?”

“ _Da_ , just a few days,” Victor said, glancing over at Yuri. Finding him still shivering, Victor slipped his glove off and slid a few of his bare fingers into the wrist of Yuri’s glove.

“ _Bol’še tepla, požalujsta 2_,” Victor said, and the driver flicked the temperature gauge.

The heat, combined with jet lag, eventually won over the chill. Yuri didn’t realize he was drifting off until he felt Victor’s arm over his shoulders, Victor’s lap beneath his cheek.

“What’s ‘love’ in Russian?” Yuri mumbled.

“ _Ljubov’_.”

“Loo-boyf…” and he was gone.

——

“Yuuri,” Victor said, squeezing his shoulder. “We’re here.”

A towering, multistory stone home stood outside, capped in half a dozen spindled towers and accented with wooden lattices. The largest cylindric portion had a dome at its peak, a rusted red-brown over the pale stone.

“ _This_ is your home?” Yuri choked.

“This is a place I like to stay while I’m here,” Victor said.

An older man and woman came from the building, collecting their bags from the driver. The man retreated with them while the woman waited for Yuri and Victor to exit, her coat putting up an impressive front to the wind.

Victor shook her hand, though she held it longer than an acquaintance might, and then looked over Yuri with suspicion.

Yuri was too busy shaking from the cold to notice.

“ _Japonskij mal’čik ne možet spravit’sja s russkoj zimy 3_,” the woman said, and though Yuri had no idea what she’d said he was absolutely certain she was judging him.

“ _Bud’te vežlivy, babka 4_,” Victor admonished her.

“He needs hat,” was her only reply, and then she led them inside.

——

“Are you… sure this isn’t your home?” Yuri asked, staring at a picture of a young, silver blond boy that certainly looked like Victor Nikiforov. Victor had just finished unpacking their things, having ceded the bed to Yuri while he took a couch that had been outfitted with sheets and a blanket.

He looked up and took the picture frame, gazing at the boy inside like someone he’d known once, long ago.

“Can I show you my favorite place, Yuri?” Victor asked.

——

It was early afternoon and already the sun was low in the sky, barely visible through the silver clouds that continued hurling their worst down to earth. The snow on the ground was a half foot thick, and Yuri had been trudging through it, next to Victor, for far too long. Victor had a heavy bag on his back but looked fully unburdened by it, and the wind that was buffeting Yuri, drawing up tears into the corner of his eyes, seemed to hardly affect Victor at all. His cheeks were rosier, maybe, and his lashes looked fuller from catching snowflakes.

Little snow devils whipped around them, and Yuri was about to ask Victor how much farther when Victor stopped. Spread before them was a beautiful lake, its icy surface whipped clear of snow. Victor opened the bag and pulled out two pairs of skates —

“Where did you get those?” Yuri asked as Victor set a pair in front of him.

“You think your coach wouldn’t know your size?” Victor asked.

A small wooden pier stretched into the ice, a convenient bench for putting on their skates. Victor tied his laces deftly and then helped Yuri, who was still recovering from the loss of heat removing his boots entailed. _It won’t be so cold once we start skating_ , Yuri told himself.

He looked up just in time to see Victor gliding to the center of the ice, building his speed, and then - shk! - up into the air.

Yuri just stood there while Victor danced, a full routine in two minutes, jump after jump after jump and he might well have broken a record for how he skated - yet in the whole world, only Yuri was there to witness.

Victor skated up to Yuri at the end, taking one of his hands and using it to spin around him. He was smiling like Yuri hadn’t seen him smile before, and though his breathing was heavy it was hardly what it should have been after a performance like that.

“It’s the beginning of my short program for next year,” Victor said over the wind. “Do you want to see yours?”

“You didn’t even stretch,” was all Yuri could think to say. Then, to cover his awkwardness: “You’re getting old; you’ll hurt yourself like that.”

Victor cupped Yuri’s cheek in his hand, the leather of his gloves offering the barest fraction of Victor’s usual heat.

“I’m glad you care about me,” Victor responded. “Now watch.”

“Wait!” Yuri said. When Victor paused: “… Is it the same base as yours?”

Victor smiled with his eyes, “Did I train you well enough to keep up with me? Watch and see.”

Yuri couldn’t remember what Victor had done - not entirely - for his program, but watching him as he took off, he realized that Victor had not gone any easier for him. He even incorporated a quadruple flip, and when Victor returned this time he finally looked worse for wear.

“You shouldn’t have done them so close together!” Yuri said, but Victor just took his hand and pulled him farther onto the lake.

“I can do anything here,” Victor said over the wind. His arm slid around Yuri’s waist, circling him, their bodies frozen together while the world whipped around them. “This is where it all started for me, Yuri. On this ice.“

Yuri didn’t realize how cold he was until he felt the warmth of Victor’s lips. No matter how the storm hounded them that heat made it disappear in an instant. They hadn’t kissed since that night in Hasetsu, after he'd begged Victor to coach him until he retired, and before that it was the surprise on the ice in Moscow; each one was still so precious, so rare. It might have lasted forever, yet Yuri hardly had time to react before it was over.

“I’ve never shown anyone else this place,” Victor said when he broke away, as if this were the deepest secret he held. “Only you. Now it’s our secret, together.”

——

By the time they made it back to the mansion, Yuri’s ears were numb, his nose burned, and he could hardly feel his fingers and toes.

“I said hat,” the woman stressed when she saw them, pointing at the bright pink of Yuri’s ears. Victor kissed her forehead and she gave him a smack as he passed, pulling Yuri up the grand staircase to their room.

“C-c-cold,” Yuri shook.

“You’ll be warmer out of those wet clothes,” Victor said, already shedding layers. He laid out the damp set in the bathroom, taking Yuri’s as well, and then pulled out fleece pants for the both of them.

When Victor finally joined Yuri on the bed it was amongst a pile of blankets, the two of them the center of a quilt volcano. Victor brushed Yuri’s hair back, tracing the chilled rosy shells of his ears. 

“Coach should have made me wear a hat,” Yuri lamented dramatically, leaning into Victor’s touch, still cool from winter’s hold.

“A little reindeer nose, too,” Victor said, turning so that his cheek could rest against the tingly tip of Yuri’s nose. “But then I could not do this.”

He kissed the very end of Yuri’s nose, soft lips on cool skin. Yuri’s lashes fluttered and he blushed, which only made Victor continue. His lips moved to Yuri’s ear, his nose followed the same curve his fingers had, before laying another warm kiss on the lobe. Heat seemed to blossom from every point that Victor touched, seeping deep into Yuri’s body and then stretching out into his limbs to warm everything the storm had claimed.

A knock on the door gave them a split second warning before their host entered, carrying a tray with two mugs of steaming amber liquid.

“Babka!” Victor called, though the woman hardly seemed surprised to see them tangled up together. She just gave Victor a glare, pointed at Yuri, said “cold!” and set the tray down so she could hand them each a mug. “Hot.“

Yuri wormed a hand free of the quilts to take the mug.

“Thank you,” he said.

“ _Spasibo, babka_ ,” Victor said. She shook her head at him.

“ _Ty ljubiš’ ego? Vy zabotit’sja o nem 5_,” she said, and it sounded like a threat.

“ _Da, babka_ ,” Victor sighed.

She left, muttering Russian all the while, and Yuri couldn’t help but smile.

“She must love you very much,” Yuri said.

“Mmm,” Victor agreed. He sipped at his mug, which smelled of cloves and nutmeg, strong tea and alcohol. Yuri didn’t expect to enjoy it as much as he did, though it may have been purely for the heat.

“Eh, Victor, this tea is as good as your kisses,” Yuri smiled. “You have to do better.”

“I could never beat babka’s tea,” Victor said sagely, and with that took a long, deep drink from his mug. They sat next to each other, quilts still wrapped around their shoulders, not needing to say a word. Yuri leaned on Victor as he drank, and then, as the mugs emptied, they went from leaning to lying, and finally to sleeping soundly, oblivious to winter’s howl outside the window. Warm at last.

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations**   
>  1 - Remember what I said. Don't call me that.   
>  2 - More heat, please.   
>  3 - Japanese boy can't cope with Russian winter.   
>  4 - Be nice, Grandmother.   
>  5 - You love him? Take care of him!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Basic Vocabulary**  
>  _Da_ \- Yes   
> _Spasibo_ \- Thank You / Thanks   
> _Babka_ \- Grandma / Grandmother 


End file.
